This invention relates generally to molded case electric circuit breakers of the type wherein the case is formed by two half-cases abutted together to jointly form the case. This invention provides a simplified snap on mounting clip or fastener and case combination to secure the half-cases together and simultaneously provide a mounting means to secure the circuit breaker to a panel.
The snap on mounting clip of this invention may be used to replace the insert rivet 24 shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,793.
A mounting clip is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,772. This invention provides a mounting clip which is greatly simplified relative to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,772.